And The Missed Prom
by Rebster04
Summary: The librarians share some interesting stories after a case at a high school prom. Cassandra/surprise


This idea would not leave me alone until I wrote about it! I looked around and couldn't find anything like it, sorry if it's similar to any other stories! I don't own the Librarians :( enjoy!

-/\/\/\\-

Jenkins sighed happily. The annex was quiet and the peaceful ambiance was helping him to categorise the artefacts sitting within his workspace a lot quicker than usual. He carefully lifted the next artefact and studied it quickly deciding on an appropriate way of storing it. The globe beside the back door began to whir as the coils inside lit up. Suddenly the annex was filled with bickering voices and stifled laughter as Colonel Baird and the librarians stormed through the back doors. Jenkins let out a short puff of air as he retired to his lab, that didn't last long…

"Well I didn't know that she had a date, did I?" Ezekiel crossed his arms over his chest as he threw himself onto a stool at the long work table.

Jacob failed to stifle his laugh, "Did ya not notice the giant corsage on 'er wrist?"

Baird sat down at her unkempt desk, put her feet up and leaned back, "I thought we were going to have more than just that infestation of toxic spiders on our hands."

"Her date was definitely looking for a fight, Ezekiel." Cassandra laughed as she pulled a leftover web from her curls, "I did like her dress though…before she was caught up in all the webbing."

"Not to mention that she was only 18!" Jacob reminded him.

Ezekiel gasped and put his hand over his chest in faux shock, "Hey! I'm young too, mate!"

Baird chuckled and dropped her feet down to the floor. She rested her head in her hands, "At least we saved the band and the kids got to enjoy the rest of their prom." She looked towards the librarians with a twinkle in her eye, "My prom was only time I've really enjoyed wearing a dress."

Cassandra looked on from her space at the head of the work table. She was intrigued, Baird rarely shared personal stories with them, "What did you wear?"

"It was this gorgeous black velvet dress my mom had made, just for me." Eve laughed as she remembered the slightly embarrassing hairstyle she wore and the date she had for the evening, "Paul Peterson was the coolest guy in our school. I couldn't believe he'd asked me. The night was perfect, we even went in a limo." Baird stopped herself before she started gushing. It had been years since she had been the fairytale princess character, though she still found it hard to shake some of the little quirks off. One of which being the girly girl she tried to keep tucked deep, deep down.

Ezekiel sniggered at the Colonel, "Ooh, a limo…" He waved his arms around before Cassandra was able to nudge him in the side.

"Darcy Abbott, unfortunate ruffle shirt, group limo ride, slow dancing and prom king." Jacob smiled triumphantly as he recalled the facts of his prom.

"…and I bet you were the perfect gentleman." Ezekiel couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"All part of my southern charm," He replied while winking at Cassandra.

She smiled, "What about you Ezekiel? Surely they have prom in 'Straya too?"

He deadpanned at her attempt to imitate his accent, "Of course we have prom in Australia," he shrugged, his demeanour changing, "I was just too cool to go to mine."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, he could tell something was off. Cassandra's shoulders noticeably slumped, "So you didn't go?"

"Nah, it just wasn't my scene. I wouldn't be caught dead in high school after hours." Ezekiel wiped off some pretend dirt from the sleeve of his shirt, avoiding the eyes of the others.

Jacob was positive that he wasn't telling the entire story, "Really eh? Ezekiel Jones missing the opportunity to show off in a fancy outfit to impress a girl?"

Ezekiel nodded still avoiding any eye contact, "Yep…"

"Mhh, I see. I thought that would have been a great time for a heist. Fancy jewellery? Purses left at tables?" Jacob could see that he was beginning to crack.

"Nope."

Cassandra joined in, crossing her arms and dropping a hip, "…Ezekiel…"

"Okay, okay. My date got drunk before we even got to the school and puked all over me, ya happy?" He threw his arms into the air.

The others burst into laughter, tears streamed down Eve's face.

Ezekiel put his head down on the table in defeat while also hiding his embarrassment from his friends.

Once the laughter died down Baird turned her attention to Cassandra, "What about you Red? Any embarrassing prom stories?"

Cassandra's face drooped slightly as she lowered her gaze, "I didn't get to go to my prom."

"Oh gosh, Cassandra, I completely forgot. Ever since your operation, I always forget."

She smiled at Baird and nodded her head, "It's okay, I don't think anyone would have chosen to go with me anyways…I have plenty of time to do things now. Plus, you know me, I'll always find an excuse to wear a lovely dress!"

Jacob watched the red head intently as she made her excuses and left to go to her room.

Ezekiel whistled, "Well, that was awkward boss."

Baird put her head into her hands, "I am an awful person."

Jacob moved to Baird's desk and put his hand on her back, "No you aren't, it's easy to forget that she was sick now that she's not anymore. I also think I have a plan."

-/\/\/\\-

Cassandra returned to her room from the archives. The clippings book hadn't notified them of any cases since the prom disaster and she was beginning to feel a little antsy. She had been considering to take a trip to a certain holistic spa, but she couldn't work up the courage to stop making excuses for herself. She opened the door to her room and was surprised to see a large black box sitting atop her bed. There was a small white card wrapped with ribbon alongside a beautiful silver diamond bracelet sitting on top of the box. Intrigued, she reached for the card.

Put me on

She smiled to herself as she recognised Jake's chicken scratch handwriting. She opened the box to find a stunning strapless navy blue gown inside. She lifted it from the tissue paper and tried to stifle the squeal that threatened to escape her lips. The top of the dress was adorned with sparkling crystals. She noticed a pair of silver high heels beside the box that complemented the dress and jewellery.

Cassandra ran her hand down the silk feeling the soft fabric on her fingertips. It was truly gorgeous. She wasted no time getting ready. She had perfectly curled her hair and pinned one side back with a braid letting her fringe fall across her eyes. She slipped her feet into the heels and took one last look in the mirror before smiling. Before she could open her door, she saw another white card that had been pushed under the door. She bent to pick it up.

Come to the annex

The excitement was written all over her face. She felt as though she had a million butterflies all fluttering around in her stomach. She hoped that her friends would be waiting to help her have the perfect prom. She wouldn't necessarily have a date for the event, but spending it with her closest friends would be just as fulfilling.

She walked carefully in her heels and opened the double doors to reveal a transformed annex. Fairy lights had been draped down the stairs and banisters. Small white lanterns had been placed all over to light the room while beautiful bouquets of muted pastel coloured flowers decorated every inch of the annex. A punch table had been set up in the far corner.

Cassandra moved into the centre of the room and spun around to get a look at all the little details that had been put into making this night perfect. The only thing that was missing was the thing that would complete the evening: her friends. She turned her back to the staircase and looked to the bookshelves to see if they had been hiding while she surveyed the annex.

"I knew I'd see you again, Cassandra Cillian."

Cassandra gasped and quickly spun on her heel to find the source of the voice.

"Estrella…"

Stood at the top of the staircase was the beautiful vampire. She was a vision. Cassandra couldn't help but keep the blush from highlighting her cheeks. She slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs to greet the red head. She was wearing a dazzlingly gold floor length gown that complemented her skin tone. Her hair had been half pinned up with the rest left to tumble down her back in soft curls.

She brought Cassandra into a warm embrace. Cassandra struggled to find the words to convey her elation. She couldn't believe that Estrella was here with her in the annex. Pulling back, she held onto the other woman's hands.

"Your friend Jacob contacted me to let me know that you needed a date for the evening."

Cassandra made a mental note to thank him later.

"But I didn't think you could leave the grounds of the spa?"

Estrella smirked and winked at the librarian, "That is only when the sun is high in the sky. I am still able to travel under the guise of darkness."

The red head closed her eyes in embarrassment, of course she could….

Estrella rested her hand on Cassandra's face and caressed her cheek, "I am very happy that I am able to share this special evening with you. I was never able to attend a prom like others are…"

Soft music slowly filled the annex.

Cassandra brazenly placed her lips onto Estrella's in a sweet kiss. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against the other woman's.

"Would you care to dance?"

The brunette smiled and placed her arms around Cassandra and rested her head on her shoulders, "Definitely."

-/\/\/\\-

"Ya' did good Stone." Eve clapped her hand against his back.

The three onlookers had a perfect view of the two as they softly swayed to the music in the middle of the picturesque annex.

"I have to admit, it does hurt my ego that I didn't think of this first, mate."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders as he watched one of his closest friends enjoy her first prom.

"Everyone deserves the chance to go to prom."

They turned to leave as the couple in the centre continued to whirl around the room.


End file.
